More Time
by CrimsonKissMJ
Summary: Angela meets her angels. Slightly Fluffy


This is my first Boondock Saint fanfic. It's short and cute. It was jsut a random little idea that popped in my brain. I hope someone enjoys it or hates it enough to review. Based on the song "More Time" by Needtobreathe. 

* * *

"Hey, max." I said to the bartender. Coming to the bar had become a recent habit after my near miss with death. Max is the only person that I had even talked to after it but even he doesn't understand the pain I'm still going through.

"Hey, Angie. Feel any better today?"

"Nightmares are fading. You would think after a year I would be able to sleep normally." Max passed me a whiskey sour. "At least the alcohol calms me and you know what? Who needs a therapist when I can just talk to you?" Max smiled and began stocking the bar. I sat their just examining my drink. A guy sat down next to me. He smelled as if he rolled around in cigarettes and alcohol. I felt him try to touch my thigh. I moved and just kept my eyes on my drink.

"Come on baby." He kept advancing on me. I kept pulling away but he came more forceful. I got up and went closer to the jukebox hoping he would get the hint. He didn't and followed and began putting his hand up my skirt. I turned around and punched him in the jaw. This pissed him off and he threw me against the jukebox. He kissed my forcefully and I shut my eyes tightly trying to push him off. A second later I felt his body being pulled from mine. I opened my eyes and saw two guys pulling the man out of the bar. One of them let go and walked towards me. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I haven't seen an attractive man in such a long time. His hair was raven and messy, crystalline blue eyes filled with concern and anger, and a cigarette was placed between his thin lips. He took the cigarette from his lips and put his arm around my back. I winced slightly. He must have noticed because he swung his arm around and dug it in his pocket.

"Are you ok, love?" He said with real concern. 

"I'm fine. Just a little shook up." He smiled. His smile was intoxicating like I had to smile with him. It comforted me. 

"Go get a drink. I'll be right back." He ran outside. I walked to the bar and chugged down my drink. Max came over to me.

"Lucky those guys were here. I was in the back getting drinks. I probably wouldn't have even heard you scream." He poured me another drink. "Are you really ok?"

"I'm getting used to this now." I said gravely. Max's eyes hit the floor. I knew he didn't know what to say. I felt bad for making him feel awkward but that's how I really felt. I heard the door swing open and the two men who rescued me came back in. They both sat down on both sides of me as if nothing happened. I didn't even bother to ask what they had done to him. I was still shaking and they noticed. The one who I had not spoken to shrugged off his jack and hung it loosely on my shoulders. I smiled graciously and he smiled back. They were definitely brothers. They had the same mannerisms. He was as gorgeous as his brother. He had the same blue eyes but a different hair color. His was reddish-brown. He was obviously the more attractive brother but there was something about the other one that you couldn't help but be drawn too. Max started to pour them both drinks.

"These are on the house for helping out Angela." He smiled at both of them. "We didn't need another incident." My eyes shot up at Max. I felt my face reddening not of embarrassment but out of pure anger. He had to say another incident to make them want to find out more. Max recoiled and walked away from me. He realized he let his mouth run. I just started examining my drink again. I turned slightly and saw two men looking at me with curiosity. 

"What happened, might I ask?" said the one with black hair. He definitely wasn't from New York he had an Irish accent. Something about the way he watched me I wanted to tell him everything. I sighed not wanting to replay the story in my mind.

"I was attacked a year ago." I saw both the boys clutch their glasses a little tighter. "My brother and I were walking home from this bar. Four guys grabbed me and my brother tried to get them off. It didn't help. They just beat him and went after me. My brother didn't survive." I realized after I said it that it was a bad idea to tell them. They both looked really pissed off. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you guys."

"Nah. Don't worry about it love." Said the other brother. I smiled and turned to the one I had a slight crush on. Crush? What was I in the fifth grade? I held out my hand to the one I was attracted to. 

"I'm Angela Delaney. And you are?" It strange even after all this time I still could be flirty.

"Murphy and this is my brother Connor." I held out my hand to the other brother. When I pulled away I turned and looked straight into Murphy's eyes and couldn't look away. We both just stared at each other. It wasn't until I heard Connor clear his throat that we both turned away. I felt my cheeks redden so I just gulped down my whiskey. I heard Connor laughing and I looked up. I felt a brush of air go across my back. Connor head was leaning slightly forward. Murphy's hand must have smacked him in the head.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Connor got up and made his way to the jukebox all away in the back of the bar.

"Sorry for him." Murphy said.

"No, problem I had a brother like that." He took my hand and placed it in his. I stopped shaking instantly. I don't understand how comforting this stranger was.

"It's all right to be upset love." Something about his touch sent chills throughout my body. I didn't want to pull away. After the attack I haven't trusted men especially but the way his eyes looked I wanted to give him the world.

Hours passed and all we did was talk. Connor joined in too and we drank and had fun. I haven't had fun since my brother died. These boys understood me and I wanted to be apart of them. 

"It's time to close the bar Ang." Max said. I grabbed my purse and paid all their drinks. Murphy and Connor were reluctant but they didn't have a choice. They offered to take me home but Murphy pushed Connor off. Connor winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Murphy noticed too and chased his brother down the block. When he came back we began to walk to my apartment. When we were in front and I turned to him.

"Murphy, I've only met you a few hours ago and I don't know. I can't explain it. It's like I feel safe with you. Corny as it sounds I do." I said sincerely.

"It's because I'm a saint darling." I laughed and looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. With most guys that would have been a brush off but with him he was just protecting my boundaries. I grabbed my keys and we made our way up to my apartment. 

Usually when you invite someone up to your apartment they expect things. Murphy never did. We just talked the whole night through. Dawn was cracking into my window when he decided to leave. He gave me a sweet kiss goodbye on my forehead. I gave him my number and he promised to call.

The next day I turned on my television and heard a newscast over the saints. I was cleaning an old vase that was on my counter. I turned around slightly to see the newscast.

"Search is still underway for the mysterious saints…" I turned my head and saw three photos. Murphy and Connor were two of them. 

"_It's because I'm a saint darling"_ The words flooded back to me from last night. 

They were the saints. I let out a gasp as my vase fell to the floor me following soon after. 

I got the nerve to go to the bar the next day. My whole body was shaking. It was strange since I never condemned the saints. What they did was right but it was so different when you knew them and what they were capable of. Killing another human being. It was different when there was no face to them. Maybe, I was just overreacting. I opened the door and Murphy and Connor were sitting at the bar. As soon as Connor saw me he ran to me and picked me up. I giggled like a child.

"I haven't seen my brother this happy since the first time he got laid." He let me go and Murphy came over and hit him in the shoulder. Connor stuck his tongue out at his brother and walked back over to the bar.

"Sorry about that love. He's a little insane." I smiled instinctively until I remembered the reason I came here.

"Murphy, can I speak to you?" I said. He nodded and we walked out of the bar.

He stood in front of me watching me intently. I think he knew something was wrong.

"I know who you are…" I said. Murphy froze. His eyes grew very large with fear. I knew he thought I was going to rat him out or just run away. When I first heard I really thought I was but staring up into those eyes there was no way I could. I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your not …" he said his voice becoming silent.

"No, there's something about you Murphy that I just don't want to give up on." He became very silent and just looked down at the ground. "What's wrong?" 

"After tomorrow Connor and I are getting out of here." I nodded slowly accepting defeat until I realized I wasn't going to give up.

"Please write or I will. I just can't…" He smiled and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head. 

"Did you think I was just going to leave forever? Now come on darling, let's celebrate." He grabbed my hand and we went back into the bar. That night we celebrated. They both walked me to my apartment. Connor walked away a little to let us have a moment. Murphy looked down at me and leaned closer until our lips met. I felt myself become dizzy. His kiss was sweet and gentle as if to tell me he just wanted me to be his. I already was. He broke the kiss and a smile came upon his face.

"I haven't done that in a while." He said. I saw Connor at the corner of my eyes laughing.

"Come on, Romeo." He said coming toward us. He grabbed Murphy's coat and pulled him away. "Don't you worry, darling. I'll take good care of him." He winked at me. I giggled. Murphy turned around once more and gave me a bright smile that I swear made my heart melt.

The next day the boys left on a plane. I don't even know how they went for days unnoticed but they did. Murphy kept his promise. I got a letter every week. Their FBI agent friend sent them to me while I sent him letters to give them to Murphy. Connor even writes every once in a while to fill in the gaps that Murphy left out. I'll be joining them soon enough. As long as their safe I can go with them. Murphy just wants to protect me. He plans on making me his bride. I never thought I would get married after the attack but ever since I met him that's all I want to do. It's been a year since I've met them and they changed my life for the better. I was scared all the time. I hide in myself to protect how I felt after the attack. They promised to protect me and for once I fell safe. They both are my saints and will always be.


End file.
